


I've Always Liked 'Jackson' Better

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: And The Joker Wanted A Son [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: AU, Arkham Asylum, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was six years old when he was taken to Arkham by his parents.</p><p>They wanted a perfect son.</p><p>---</p><p>Batman had a son as well now, so full of colors and laughter. Te Joker didn’t like it. The things that he could do to such a bright child. Such a perfect child, a child that didn’t fit in to the shadows of Gotham or the Bat. </p><p>Joker could have made him his own, and he tried to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Always Liked 'Jackson' Better

**Author's Note:**

> SO I MAY OR MAY NOT DO SOME MORE WORK ON THIS, I PROBABLY WILL BECAUSE I LIKE THE IDEA.

Tim was six years old when he was taken to Arkham by his parents.

They wanted a perfect son.

\---

Batman had a son as well now, so full of colors and laughter. The Joker didn’t like it. The things that he could do to such a bright child. Such a perfect child, a child that didn’t fit in to the shadows of Gotham or the Bat. 

Joker could have made him his own, and he tried to. 

But the Bat brought the whole of Gotham to its knees before reaching the bird and the Joker knew he had lost not only the one fight but the bird. 

As he lay in the isolation of his Arkham cell, he reflected on what he could do. 

It was a long time to reflect, he was still injured, but aloud to socialize with the other inmates.

Then he noticed the little boy. Little but with so much potential, if only the Joker could show him of what he’s capable of, then he would be perfect. 

He watched as the doctors tried to break the almost perfect boy, and it made him mad. 

Well, madder. 

He couldn’t go to the boy that would raise so many questions. 

So he sent Harley, she wouldn’t raise as many questions. She was a kind soul after all.

\---

He found out the little boys name was Tim, and Tim was put here by his parents. 

It was only meant to be for a few weeks, for therapy. 

But they forgot. 

They had simply stopped responding to letters and phone calls from the asylum. 

They weren’t coming back. 

Tim seemed to realize this and it made many of the Bats rogues sad. They had noticed him to; they had also noticed the Jokers interest in the boy. 

They wouldn’t talk thought, of this the Joker was sure, and they were a type of family after all. 

At first it only seemed to be curiosity about the little boy with blue, blue eyes. Nut when the guards, you can’t trust anyone, tried to hurt Tim. 

To cause him pain. 

That’s when they saw what the Joker could and would do to protect something important to him. 

He would kill, he would maim and he would drive them mad, but above all he would confess. 

The guard couldn’t take the confession, the details, and the in-depth view in to the Jokers logic. He killed himself and he killed the holy man. (It was the holy man that had asked the Joker to confess after all, so it was his fault wasn’t it?)

And that’s when they realized something very important.

The Joker wanted a son, not just to be like the Bat. But because he cared. 

The Joker cared about the little boy with blue, blue eyes that they wanted to protect. So he broke out of Arkham, but this time he took Harley and Tim with him.

\---

“I don’t think I like the name Timothy.”

“Why not honey?”

“They weren’t going to call their first child Timothy, they had a strong name that was like Janet’s father. But she didn’t want to waste it on me.”

“Well honey, you can be anyone you want to be. We will still love you. Right Harley?”

“That’s right Mr. J!”

“Hmm, what about Jackson, it’s my middle name. I’ve always liked it better. What do you think?”

“Jackson, Jack, Jacky, JJ, Junior. I think it’s perfect don’t you think Harley?"

“Sure is Mr. J! It’s a great name kiddo.”

“Are you sure daddy?”

“Yep, so JJ what do you want to play now, we have some nice men that would like to see what you can do with a crowbar. Shall we show them?”

“Yes daddy I think we should.”

\---


End file.
